Warriors: A Shadowed Moon
by Snowystripe34869
Summary: Two seperate Clans are having a fight to the death. The others were illuminated in battle.. Will the brave and fierce MorningClan rise to victory with the aid of Ebonypaw, or will they crumble like EveningClan and DayClan? Rated T for blood, violence, and some gore.
1. Alliances

_Warriors: A Shadowed Moon_

I do not own Warriors. All rights and credit goes to Erin Hunter for making such a lovely series :D

**MORNINGCLAN**

LEADER MORNINGSTAR - long-haired calico she-cat with green eyes and long whiskers.

DEPUTY BUZZARDFLIGHT - brown tom with black flecks and white stomach. yellow eyes.

MEDICINE CAT DEWHAZE - golden she-cat with lighter tail and muzzle. green eyes.

MEDICINE APPRENTICE HAZELPAW - tan she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

TREEHEART - dark brown tom with light brown stripes and blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, EBONYPAW

FALLENHEART - black she-cat with green eyes. always grieving over her family.

APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW

SUNFOOT - golden she-cat with white dapples and green eyes.

APPRENTICE, FOXPAW

HOPESUN - white she-cat with green eyes and a black patch around her eye. always hopeful and cheery.

APPRENTICE, LIGHTPAW

BLAZEFROST - red tom with green eyes.

OPENHEART - cheery gray she-cat with black dapples and blue eyes.

SPARROWFLIGHT - tan she-cat with black dapples and a white belly. blue eyes.

BLACKSUN - pure black tom with amber eyes.

FOXHEART - tom that looks like a fox. green eyes.

DAYFOOT - swift golden she-cat with amber eyes. clever and resourceful.

**APPRENTICES**

EBONYPAW - deep brown tom with blue eyes.

GOLDENPAW - golden she-cat with amber eyes.

FOXPAW - red tom with white dapples and belly. amber eyes.

LIGHTPAW - white she-cat with green eyes and a long tail. black tailtip.

**ELDERS**

GRIEFEYE - calico she-cat with foggy blue eyes. always fears the worst.

STARSEER - open-minded black she-cat with small white flecks. blue eyes, only elder in the clan that recieves omens and prophecies.

SUNRISESEEKER - basically jayfeather. refuses to go out until dawn.

**QUEENS***

DREAMFLOWER - beautiful silver she-cat with unusual white swirl patterns. green eyes. nursing a litter of 4.

DAWNBLOSSOM - gorgeous light gold she-cat with deep gold paws, muzzle, and tailtip. blue eyes, nursing a litter of 2. (1 kit was still-born.)

**NIGHTCLAN**

LEADER NIGHTSTAR - pure black tom with blue eyes.

DEPUTY DUSKHAZE - dark gold she-cat with amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT MINTFOOT - dark gray tom with thoughtful green eyes.

MEDICINE APPRENTICE RIVERPAW - black tom with small dark gray dapples and amber eyes.

**WARRIORS**

LARKFOOT - swift dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW

TOADHEART - silver tabby tom with dark green eyes.

APPRENTICE, JAYPAW

**APPRENTICES**

RUNNINGPAW - swift white tom with black paws, tailtip, belly, muzzle, and ears. amber eyes.

JAYPAW - blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

SCARNOSE - dark gray tom with blue eyes. gentle and wise, has a deep scar running along his muzzle.

BOGEYE - blind silver she-cat with foggy green eyes. kind, careful and mystical, loves telling kits stories.

**QUEENS**

HOPEBLOSSOM - beautiful black she-cat with white patches and green eyes. nursing a litter of 5 kits.

***the kits' names are not showcased here, they will be discovered throughout the chapters.**

Woo, finally these bad boys are done! NOTE: NightClan have little queens, apprentices, and warriors because they are recovering from a recent battle with MorningClan.


	2. Chapter 1: Hunting Part 1

Ebonypaw lay asleep in the Apprentice's Den. He was tired from border patrol with his mentor Treeheart yesterday, and the Gathering was today. _Today can't be that bad..._ he thought._ Maybe it will go nice and smooth. I can clean out the elder's den while they tell me some stories, and then I can hunt for the Clan, then I can meet new friends at the Ga- _"Wake up Snoozepaw!" Foxpaw teased. Ebonypaw snapped out of his thoughts and bolted up. Unfortunately, he was feeling a bit dizzy so the minute he stood up, he collapsed straight back onto his nest again. Foxpaw looked at him, questions obviously running through his mind. "I'm up, I'm up.." Ebonypaw yawned, pushing himself back up but a bit more slowly this time. "Alright. Sunfoot and Treeheart put us on hunting duty." Foxpaw mewed calmly. Ebonypaw nodded, and the two apprentices trotted out of the den. "Where are you two going?" a familiar voice called. Foxpaw noticed it immediately as Foxheart. "Our mentors told us to go hunt." he mewed, cool as a warrior twiddling it's whiskers on a freshly frozen iceberg. Foxheart glanced at Ebonypaw. He was known for telling the truth all the time, so he nodded at Foxheart. "Alright then, but be careful. We scented NightClan nearing our hunting grounds." Foxheart meowed. The two apprentices nodded, and padded out of camp.

I think that's a good place to stop, don't you? R&R and as always, see you next time in Chapter 2! ^.^


	3. Chapter 2: Hunting Part 2

As the two apprentices neared the border, Foxpaw came to an abrupt halt. "Let's split up. I'll go left." he mewed. Ebonypaw nodded, and went right. As he veered near the bushes, he sniffed the air, scent trails flickering in and out like a fly. Filtering through, he scented rabbit. _It's not the best meal for the Clan,_ he thought. _But it'll do._ And with that, he dropped into the hunter's crouch and checked the wind to make sure his scent wouldn't drift into the rabbit's sensitive nostrils. He creeped forward and hesitated...

BAM! The rabbit barely had time to react before Ebonypaw slammed into it's side, pinning it down with his claws. He sank his teeth into it's neck before it could even squeal. The rabbit fell limp, dead. He did a thorough check just incase it carried any type of disease, and buried it in a hole he could remember for later.

**TIMESKIP**

Ebonypaw padded back to the hole where he had buried the rabbit, carrying 2 shrews and a mouse. Greenleaf had drawn more prey out than usual, making MorningClan rich with all sorts of mouse and rabbit. He padded back to the camp entrance where Foxpaw was waiting. Ebonypaw seemed to be the lucky one, for Foxpaw had only caught a blackbird and a very thin mouse. He said nothing though, and they padded back into camp. Warriors nodded from all around, obviously proud of how well the two apprentices had done. They dropped the prey in the pile. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Morningstar yowled. Queens emerged from the dens, even the elders tuned in. "I have decided who will come with me to the Gathering. Ebonypaw, Foxpaw, Lightpaw, Hopesun, Blazefrost, Dewhaze, Hazelpaw, Openheart, Starseer, and Buzzardflight, you have all been chosen to come to the gathering." she meowed. Ebonypaw was particularly grateful that his name had been called first, but he didn't gloat about it. "Until it is time, you can all go into your dens and get some rest. Sunfoot and Sparrowflight, you will stay on vigil until the Clan has returned. Blacksun and Dayfoot, you will guard the Nursery." she meowed. The cats who had been callen out to protect the Clan dipped their heads, and trotted over to their position. "Clan dismissed!" she yowled, and at once all the cats shoved and pushed to make their way to their dens.

See you next time for Chapter 3 everyone! :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Gathering

The cats who had been chosen to go to the gathering padded along the path, all in a neat formation. Ebonypaw sniffed the air with caution. NightClan had obviously arrived early, but there were 4 other scents he didn't recognise... "Morningstar, can you smell that?" the tom mewed. She stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air. "NightClan must have brought company." she growled. It obviously annoyed her that there were other Clans brought here by an enemy. Ebonypaw backed away, thinking she was mad at him and made his way to the back of the group. As they padded into the clearing, Nightstar nodded at the group. "Cats of the Clans!" Nightstar yowled from his Clan's version of the Highrock, the Moonrock. "I have found siblings of the DayClan and EveningClan leaders, as well as some new cats. They have decided to make their own Clans, named DayClan, EveningClan, DuskClan, and DawnClan." he meowed again. Morningstar was surprised. How had they survived? They must have been kits at the time and escaped the battle. She jumped up onto the Dewbranch, MorningClan's version of the Highrock. She nodded at her new 2 Clan allies' leaders, who came to join her up on the Dewbranch. The DuskClan and EveningClan leaders joined Nightstar up on the Moonrock. The leaders had a quiet conversation, before returning to the Gathering. "Prey is running well in MorningClan territory. Ebonypaw is turning into a great hunter, and we are looking forward to his Warrior ceremony." she yowled. She stepped back, and Daystar took Morningstar's place. "We have established our Clan's territory recently, and it looks like prey is running as well as MorningClan's. We hope our Clan will not be of any annoyance to our allies." she meowed shyly. Dawnstar gave Daystar an encouraging look, and she stepped back for Dawnstar to speak. "Our prey has been running well since we have established a Clan camp and territory, and our apprentices are turning into fine fighters and warriors. We hope that our Clan can be effecient and loyal to our allies, and not be of any annoyance or peeving." she meowed. She nodded at Nightstar. "Prey has been running short. We are doing fine though, and 2 of our queens have given birth to litters of kits." he meowed proudly. The cats of the opposite Clans were happy for Nightstar, even though he was an enemy Clan leader. Some cheered, some dipped their heads in respect, and some stayed silent. Nightstar nodded to the other leaders, and they both took places. "EveningClan's prey is running smooth and our Clan is fine." he yowled with confidence. "DuskClan has been cursed!" yowled Duskstar. Ripples of surprise swept through the Gathering. "How?" Nightstar meowed, confused. "Our Clan has fallen sick with an ancient disease, and we have no herbs to heal it or any prey for those who have not caught it! Our Clan must have been cursed!" Duskstar yowled, before collapsing onto the ground in a bundle, fainting. NightClan and EveningClan cats clambered up to help their fallen ally's Clan's leader. Clouds shrowded the moon from sight. "StarClan has shown us that we have shared enough news by this sign. This Gathering is over." she meowed. The cats all trotted back to their Clans in a group, meowing friendly goodbyes to the other Clans.

Uh-oh, looks like DuskClan is having some bad luck. D: See you next time in the next chapter everyone!


End file.
